Favian Mendoza gets expelled MASSIVE AND GIGANTIC HUGE TIME/Beaten up by Azura and The King Of The Monsters
Summary Favian Mendoza has been a very bad boy and the worst student of the whole entire 2017 to 2018 school year since September of 2017. When Mrs. Stevenson told him to go to the principal's office, he refuses and he violently breaks Mrs. Stevenson's leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school. As a result, he gets grounded by his dad and get Azura to beat him up along with the King of the Monsters. Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza *Kate as Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as Mr. Alan *Paul as Mr. Lockwood *Alan as Mr. Mendoza *Princess as Azura Transcript *(Melbourne, Australia, February 24, 2018) *Mrs. Stevenson: Favian Mendoza, you have been a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of this whole entire 2017 to 2018 school year! Go to detention right now! *Favian Mendoza: Hell no! I'm not going to detention! You can't tell me what to do, you f****** b****!! *Mrs. Stevenson: louder That's it! Go to the principal's office right now because I can't stand you any longer!! *Favian Mendoza: 1000% NO I WON'T GO TO DETENTION MRS. STEVENSON!! I WILL BREAK YOUR LET LEG INSTEAD!! *Mendoza angrily threw a chair at Mrs. Stevenson, causing her to fall and break her left leg. *Mrs. Stevenson: Ow! (X33) Ouch! My....leg.....hurts......so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so bad!! That's it! Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Alan, please come over here right now! Look what Favian Mendoza did to me! *Mr. Alan: Oh my god! What happened to you, Mrs. Stevenson?! *Mrs. Stevenson: You won't believe what Favian Mendoza did! He throw a chair at me! *Mr. Alan: Don't worry, Mrs. Stevenson. We will call the paramedics to rush you to the hospital! *Mr. Lockwood: Hello 000, Hello doctors, you better send in the paramedics because you'll not believe what Favian Mendoza did? He broke Mrs. Stevenson's leg! *Mr. Alan: And as for you, Favian Mendoza, go to detention for 2 hours right now! *Mendoza is soon sent to detention for 2 hours and he soon wrote 'I will not break the teacher's leg' 30 times. *Mr. Lockwood: (offscreen) Favian Mendoza, come into my office right now! *to: Mr. Lockwood's office. Mr Lockwood and Mr. Alan are very angry at Favian Mendoza and Mrs. Stevenson is in a wheelchair. *Favian Mendoza: What is it, Mr. Lockwood? *Mr. Lockwood: Favian Mendoza, I heard that you had been a very bad boy today at school and I can't believe you broke Mrs. Stevenson's leg! She won't recover for a long time and will have to take physical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you! Also, your teachers and classmates have told me that you had done lots of unbelievable, unimaginable, disgraceful, hideous, cruel and horrible things like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, cursing at Mr. Alan, watching Adult Swim and Comedy Central shows in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, bringing R and NC-17 rated films and M and AO rated games to school, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom, using the girl's bathroom, ranting on Shimajirō, saluting on Sausage Party, looking up pornography, spraying Custard with crybaby gas to make him flood the entire school with his tears, ranting on Disney, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, killing people, shoving students in lockers, bringing smoke bombs to school, making foot fetish pictures out of Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Ms. Shikako Shikano, Ms. Inuko, Nene Momoyama and Monta Kimura during both Computer class and Art class, getting F-s and 0%s, making grounded videos out of Blue91233, skipping school, skipping assignments, skipping lessons, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with a stainless steel baseball bat, stealing money from the vending machines, destroying the vending machines, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, using racial profanity and slurs, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, stealing Luna Minami's lunch, destroying property, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, starting food fights in the cafeteria, tickling Sakura Shimano's feet while she was teaching during World History class, bullying Giffany, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge and beating up Scooby Doo at the time, cursing at Jimmy Neutron while he was teaching during Science class, smoking in the cafeteria, making violent threat videos out of innocent users, bringing drugs and alcoholic drinks to school, throwing apples at Classified while he was teaching during Science class, drawing Big Fat Meanies, drawing pornographic pictures on the smartboards, pulling pranks on Freddy Ferret, cursing at Miguel Rivera while he was the substitute teacher for Spanish class, throwing paper balls at Luna Minami while she was substituting during Japanese class, watching inappropriate and pornographic videos during computer class, cursing at Bing Bong while he was teaching during Health class, making dead meat videos out of Reggie, throwing water balloons at Chanticleer while he was teaching during US History Class, spraying Kento Koshiba with crybaby gas to make him flood the entire school with his tears, throwing paper planes at Kion while he was teaching during Math class, beating up Fievel Mousekewitz, throwing tennis balls at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, throwing paper planes at Pinocchio while he was teaching during Italian class, vandalizing school property, stealing lunch money from other students, throwing sand at people, giving Miguel Rivera a bloody nose by punching in him the face, spraying Sakurako Koinuma with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, playing gangsta rap on the top volume, causing mass panic and mayhem, forcing everyone to watching Sausage Party to cause mass panic, mayhem and chaos, spraying Mimirin Midorihara with crybaby gas to maker her flood the entire school with her tears, wrapping your arms around Monta Kimura to kidnap him, bringing fireworks to school, tickling Megumi Komatsu's feet while she was teaching during English class, throwing basketballs at Snow White and Rapunzel while they were teaching during German class, cursing at Azura to make her cry like Serena from Pokemon XY, throwing dodgeballs at Ike while he was substituting for Computer class, throwing bananas at Hongmao and Lantu while they were substitute teachers for Chinese class, drawing pornographic pictures on the classroom walls, smoking weed in the boys bathroom and getting sent to Indonesia, but you escaped from Indonesia the next day, setting the school on fire to sound the fire alarm and end up getting sent to India, but you escaped from India the next day, released the Noobs from prison and have them kill Roll Light and her friends as they are the enemies to them and they are from Roblox, using acrylic paint to tickle Giffany's feet while she's substituting for Japanese class, sent Roll Light, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Freddy, Ray the Firefly, Hank the Octopus, Freddy Fazbear, Kai the Falcon, Ace and Geon Jr. to Da Planet of Stupedigy and all other bad things you had done! Your behavior is awful, disgraceful, idiotic, selfish, cruel, ruthless, sadistic, murderous and disrespectful and I changed my mind about suspending you from school until September! Instead, you are extremely strongly expelled from this school forever permanently! You are the hyper worst student ever in the world! Get out of this school building right now and never return here ever again!! *Favian Mendoza: louder F*** you Mr. Lockwood, f*** Mr. Alan and Mrs. Stevenson! And f*** this school!! *to: Favian Mendoza at his house happy while Jazz is playing in the background. *Favian Mendoza: Yay, I'm finally expelled from school forever permanently! Time to celebrate! No more school! (X30) *(Mr. Mendoza appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Favian Mendoza: Oh no, it's my dad! *Mr. Mendoza: Favian Mendoza, I just got a phone call! *Favian Mendoza: *Mr. Mendoza: Oh! (X50) Favian Mendoza! Trivia Category:2018 videos Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days Category:Bad Language videos Category:Grounded Videos